1. Field
Disclosed herein are tire treads and rubber compositions that can be used in these tire treads.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, a tire tread has to meet a large number of often conflicting technical requirements, including a low rolling resistance, a high wear resistance and a high grip on both the dry road and the wet road.
This compromise in properties, in particular from the viewpoint of the rolling resistance and the wear resistance, was able to be improved in recent years with regard to energy-saving “Green Tyres”, intended in particular for passenger vehicles, by virtue of the use of novel low hysteresis rubber compositions having the feature of being reinforced predominantly by specific inorganic fillers, described as reinforcing fillers, in particular by highly dispersible silicas (HDSs), capable of rivalling, from the viewpoint of the reinforcing power, conventional tire-grade carbon blacks.
Enhancing the grip properties remains, however, a constant concern of tire designers.